Lords of Darkness
by Griffin Alchemist
Summary: There is a legend about four terrible lords of darkness. Two boys will meet these lords against their will. Will they become a meal for the lords, like so many before them, or will they become something more to the lords?


Alicia: I'm back with another fanfic. This one I have been working on fora few months. I hope you like it.

Havoc: Griffin Alchemist does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does ownthis plot, Darius, Anubis, the two men, and the black and red snake. If you steal any of those four characters I will hunt you down and-

Alicia: Havoc! Don't scare the reader.

Havoc: Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the Lords

On a dark night two men dragged a sandy blonde haired teenager through his Egyptian hometown and toward a huge ancient Egyptian palace.

"They might be pleased with you. We've given them many beautiful women, but they only devour them before us."

The teenager looked up at men with scared violet eyes. "But why me? Surely they wouldn't want a guy."

"You never know."

* * *

They soon reached the palace and entered it. They silently led him to the throne room. As soon as they entered the smell of blood came to their noses. 

The smell of blood almost overwhelmed the boy and he began to struggle in the men's grip, trying to get away. 'I don't want to die.' he thought.

The men, with some difficult, dragged him to the center of the room and chained him to the floor. The men bowed to the shadows in front of them. "We brought you something special our lords. Enjoy him."

'What are they bowing at and talking to in the shadows?' he thought, but he didn't really want to know. Well, he was going to find out whether he wanted to or not.

The two men backed away from the teenager as two huge cobras slithered out of the shadows and down the stairs, heading straight for him.

He pulled on the chains, desperately trying to get away from the snakes. He had heard stories about huge snakes that could swallow a man whole. He thought it was just a story to keep little kids in at night, but he was dead wrong and now he was going to be their next meal.

The first one to reach him was a dark sandy blonde color. The snake's dark violet eyes were focused on him. The other snake was pure back and had red belly scales and red eyes. The sandy blonde snake wrapped himself around the teenager and used the tip of his tail to pick the lock on the chains. The chains fell to the floor with a loud clank and clatter. The snake shifted his coils to better situate himself around the boy.

The teenager whimpered and looked at the huge cobra with eyes that were on the brink of tears. "Please, don't eat me."

Both snakes hissed softly, as if laughing. "We won't eat you, young one, even though I haven't eaten in more than a month and starving." hissed the sandy blond snake.

The black snake rose up to look at the teenager. He flicked his forked tongue out at him. "You're too handsome to eat and I, on the other hand, ate yesterday."

The boy let out a small yelp as the coils around him tightened. "Besides, we want to keep you as a pet." The sandy blonde snake gently nudged him in the neck with his snout, which caused the boy to blush slightly. He stopped when a loud growl came from the same shadows that they emerged out of. They looked over at the shadows and at two gleaming red eyes.

"Marik, stop playing with your food and just eat him." said the creature in the shadows.

The sandy blonde snake, which was called Marik, gently tightened his coils around the boy. "But I want to keep him as my pet, Darius."

A loud hiss came from the shadows. "The humans are only good to us as food and nothing else."

The boy whimpered softly. He was scared of this "Darius" guy.

Marik stretched out his hood and hissed loudly. "Stop it, Darius. You're scaring him."

"Good. The humans should be scared of us."

The other snake intervened in the conversation. "Just let us keep the boy as our pet, Darius. We'll take care of him and make sure he follow the rules."

Darius' red eyes focused upon the boy for a few moments, before looking back at Marik. "Fine, but if the boy breaks one of the rules I will get to kill and eat him." Vicious teeth could be seen from the shadows, when Darius smiled.

They could tell that he was thinking of something else.

"No. I won't eat him if he break the rules."

The two snakes sighed in relief.

"One of you will eat him."

They looked at him in disbelief. "One of us will have to eat him!" Marik looked down at the boy in his coils. He knew that if they didn't agree to what Darius has proposed, then they wouldn't be able to keep the boy. He nodded. "Alright. I agree."

The other snake nodded as well. "I agree as well."

Darius smirked. "Good." He knew that sooner or later the boy's curiosity will get the better of him and he will break one of the rules.

The doors of the throne room slammed open and a young man walked in. "Ah, Lord Yami. Welcome to our palace."

Yami growled at him. "Look what you did to Anubis' Palace!" (1)

"So, what. Anubis isn't here and technically this is my home also. Anubis told me that his home was my home. He owes me alot after what he did to me." (2)

Yami looked at the boy Marik was holding. "Are you going to eat him?"

Marik hissed loudly at him. "No. He's going to become our pet."

The black snake slithered over to Yami. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"I might as well stay." He glanced at Darius. "How long are you going to stay there? Come on out."

A black wolf head with a red patch of fur on his snout appeared out of the shadows. A long black whisker is on each side of his snout and a pair of black horns is on top of his head, just above his ears. The creature slowly walked out of the shadows and down the stairs.

The boy's eyes widened at the sight of the Chinese dragon. (3)

The dragon was pure black with a red belly. A crimson mane ran from his forehead to the tip if his tail. His feet looked like that of a predatory bird and were probably just as if not more dangerous as a predatory bird.

Yami glanced at Darius and notices his swollen belly. (4) "I see that you've been eating well."

Darius snorted. "I'm eating three meals a day." He looked at the two men. "Go get us three beautiful maidens."

The men nodded and left, heading back into the night and town.

* * *

I figured that if Greek deities had their own temples, then the Egyptian deities should have their own palaces. 

(2) Darius did know Anubis and something happened between them, but I won't say. You'll find out in later chapters.

(3) Some of you must be thinking 'What is a Chinese dragon doing in Egypt?' Well, Darius can change into a dragon, but he has two dragon forms. A Chinese dragon form and the "normal" dragon form. The dragon that everyone knows. Big, scaly, breathes fire, has huge wings, and huge claws. And Darius' Chinese dragon form looks similar to Haku's from Spirited Away.

(4) **Contest!** It's important to the future of this fic. The first two people to get the answer right will have one of their characters be apart of this fic. The question is… "Is Darius really fat or is it something else and if so, then what is the reason?" You will have until chapter three. In that chapter I will reveal the answer and the two winners.

Alicia: So, how was it? Like it hate it? Review please.


End file.
